SCAR-L
}} The SCAR-L 'is a Belgian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 16 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The SCAR-L (S'pecial Operations Forces '''C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle '-' 'L'ight) is the 5.56x45mm NATO Assault Rifle version of the SCAR family of rifles. The SCAR rifle was developed by Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal in 2004 for U.S Special Operations Command (US SOCOM)'s demands for a weapon family based on using two calibers, the 5.56x45mm NATO and 7.62x51mm NATO rounds, but shared the same ergonomics as each other as well as high part commonality. As such, the SCAR rifle was constructed to be extremely modular - including the ability to change the barrel to switch between calibers. US SOCOM decided to cancel its purchase of the SCAR-L in mid 2010, citing no huge benefit over other 5.56x45mm NATO weapons like the M4. Instead, US SOCOM purchased the SCAR-H, the 7.62x51mm NATO Battle Rifle variant of the SCAR, but produced conversion kits of the weapon so that it could fire the intermediate NATO cartridge, as to make up for the loss of the SCAR-L. The SCAR-L does, however, still see limited use by branches of the US Customs and Border Protection Office of Air and Marine (OAM) Units.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCAR#Overview Wikipedia - FN SCAR '''In-Game ''General Information The SCAR-L has average damage for its class, being four-shot-kill (4SK) up close, increasing to a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off. It has a rather low rate of fire (RoF) of 625 RPM compared to other Assault Rifles. Combined with its average damage, the SCAR-L has a relatively slow Time-To-Kill (TTK) at all ranges. It has two fire modes: Automatic and Semi-Automatic. As for the recoil, it has generally high vertical recoil. After the vertical recoil "climb", the SCAR-L is generally stable, with just a bit of horizontal recoil and a medium amount of visual recoil/shake, due to the low RoF. Usage & Tactics The SCAR-L is a weapon that favors accuracy over power. It lacks the higher damage of other slower firing weapons and is subsequently a poor performer in Close Quarters Combat (CQC). At medium to longer ranges, thanks to its low recoil the SCAR-L performs well, with shots being relatively easy to land on target even when firing in full-auto. At extreme ranges, one may be required to tap-fire. It is generally recommended for SCAR-L users to remain within the medium-range bracket. Due to the higher TTK of the weapon, headshots are very useful on the SCAR-L, as they reduce the required amount of shots-to-kill (STK), lowering the TTK of the weapon. Attachments that increase aim stability can make its long-range capabilities greater. While attachment combinations that increase hip stability are generally recommended for medium/close range. High aim stability is still also a viable option for this range if the user wishes to Aim Down Sights (ADS) at this range. Recoil-lowering attachments that would benefit the SCAR-L include the Muzzle Brake (vertical recoil), Compensator (horizontal recoil), and any of the grips, depending on the user's preference. One of the SCAR-L's greatest strengths is the fact that most attachments placed on it won't have too great a penalty on the weapon's performance, giving the user a wide range of attachments to choose from. Like the M4, users can tailor the SCAR-L to what fits their playstyle, as the SCAR-L doesn't particularly specialize in anything, allowing it to be able to fill multiple roles. Combined with the low attachment penalties, there are multiple ways to play with the SCAR-L if attachments are put on it. Conclusion The SCAR-L is a very good weapon, although its recoil and RoF may be underwhelming at times. It does have similar damage and effective range compared to other Assault Rifles, but because of the low RoF, most players consider the gun to be weak. It has an average TTK when compared to other assault rifles. Despite this, its strength comes from its low recoil and lack of specialization, allowing it to fill many roles to fit the user's needs, with little penalties from the attachments adding on to this. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Low recoil - very stable during automatic fire. * Surprisingly good suppression for an Assault Rifle. * Fast reload time. * Good minimum damage. * Attachments have generally positive effects on weapon. Cons: * Slow RoF for its class. * Slow TTK at all ranges. * Shorter maximum range for its class. * Somewhat quicker damage drop-off distance for its class. * Obstructive Iron sights. Trivia * Like every SCAR variant in PF, the SCAR-L has the PM II optics unlocked for default since update New Steel Part 1 came out. * In the Alpha stage, the SCAR-L had a maximum damage of 34 damage making it a 3-Shot-Kill (3SK). This was changed before the Beta stage to balance the weapon. * Except for the color, magazine size and shape, the SCAR-L's model is the same as the SCAR-H's model. * The SCAR-L and its variants used to be the only in-game primary weapons that feature a bolt release animation. * This weapon, along with the other automatic SCARs, used to feature an anachronistic burst-fire mode. This was removed in the July 4th, 2017 update. * Before Armor Piercing was nerfed to no longer increase minimum damage, the SCAR L was capable of getting a 4SK at any range unless through cover. * The Alpha Version model is smaller than the current model. * The reload sound seems to be a copy and paste of MOH:Warfighter reload sound for the weapon like most guns in the game. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:SCAR Family